


the world we left behind

by tommosalmighty



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meet the Family, Saul Silva is the man everyone needs, Saul is a great dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosalmighty/pseuds/tommosalmighty
Summary: Saul Silva met Leah, the love of his life, while they were both studying at Alfea. Both were recruited by Rosalind along with Farah and Ben. They liked their occupation that was until, Leah was with child and determined that she will no longer fight. After Aster Dell, the couple settled in a cottage at the boarders of the school grounds. They had a little boy named Thomas and took in the young Sky, who's Father Andreas deceased during the battle of Aster Dell. The couple helped building the school and became teachers of the specialists. Their family kept growing and they welcomed a boy named Noah and a little girl named Victoria . Follow the family of six on their adventures and the struggle of Thomas when becoming an Alfean.
Relationships: Saul Silva & Original Female Character(s), Saul Silva & Sky, Sky (Winx Club)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	the world we left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, so I'm trying something new. I liked the idea of Saul actually having a family of his own. Neither his wife nor his kids are fairies. I'll try to update as often as possible.

The screams of Leah Silva echoed through the small cottage on the edge of the school grounds. "Just one more time. I know you can do it". The fairy, who was currently giving birth to her second child, was surrounded by her husband Saul and their close friends Rose, Ben and Farah. "I swear to god, Saul. If you knock me up again, I will not hesitate to kill you", Leah exclaimed in-between breaths and cries of pain. Saul shrugged "You can do whatever you want, my love. But for now, you have to push." Leah took a big breath and pushed, screaming in pain. She nearly crushed the hands of her husband and her friend Farah. She pushed until she heard a high pitched scream, then she collapsed into the pillows panting. Saul kissed her head while cutting the umbilical cord. "Its a boy, Leah. Another little boy", he said happily, tears running slowly over his cheek. Ben placed the newborn in Leahs' arms, who also couldn't hold back tears. Both tried to take in every feature of the boys' face.

Their friends cleared the room to give the family some privacy. They also had to make sure that the kids weren't doing anything stupid while they had left them without supervision. Saul looked at his wife smiling "Do you want to tell me his name? I know you had it planned since forever." Leah looked up from her newborn son into her husbands questioning eyes. "I wanted something traditional, something that gives this weird world a bit of normalcy". When their first child was born, Saul wanted to name the baby. So it was only naturally that Leah was the one naming their next child. Leah moved in her bed so that Saul was able to sit right next to her. Both tending to the bundle that was laying in her arms. 

"And you should be named Noah. Noah James Silva", she said caressing the boys cheek. Saul smiled, kissing her temple. "I couldn't have picked a better name, my love. Noah James Silva. May he only inherit the best of your traits and certainly your looks" - "Babe, I don't want to burden you, but he definitely has your eyes and your nose." The pair laughed. "I will go get the kids to meet him", Saul said, kissing her cheek and then leaving the room. „Well looks like it's just us, buddy“, Leah smiled at her son.

It wasn’t long till Saul knocked softly on the door again making his presence known. „I have two very exited toddlers who would love to meet their baby brother, may we come in?“ - „Sure come in. He is very eager to meet you“. Saul entered the room with one child on each side. Both children’s faces where a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Saul helped them onto the bed, ordering them to be careful. „This is Thomas, your little bother“.

The older of the two, Thomas a little boy with messy blonde hair started pouting „Boy?. We wanted a dog“. Sky, his adoptive brother, on the other hand smiled at Leah and the baby. He shifted so he could get a better look. „Baby, we cannot decide or control if it is a boy or a girl.And you are most definitely not getting a dog anytime soon.“, Leah looked at her son, hoping that Thomas would accept that. She then gave Noah to Saul and carefully moved so she was able to hug Sky and Thomas. She kissed both kids on the head „Your brother loves you very very much. Just as much as Dad and I do. In a few years he can play hide and seek with you or fight. You’ll see, having another brother isn’t so bad“. Thomas didn’t know if he was still disappointed or if he was happy, so, to not disappoint his parents, he nodded and cuddled against his mother. If only Leah and Saul had known, that in a few years they will do this conversation all over again, just with three children.

_time jump - 8 years_

_(Thomas and Sky are now 10, Noah is 8 and Victoria is 4)_

It was a very quiet morning at the Silva household. Normally at least one of the kids or the parents was up doing stuff but today, on this beautiful Sunday morning, no one seems to be up and going yet. Saul and Leah Silva were holding each other in their sleep. Noah, Sky and Thomas were also still asleep, only the youngest member of the family, Victoria Ivy Silva, was already awake. Victoria was normally very energetic and definitely wasn’t able to keep quiet on Sunday mornings but now she was playing with a set of dolls quietly in her room. Saul slowly woke up. In the process, he faintly kissed Leahs shoulder and throat. “Good Morning, my love”. She stirred smiling, turning around to meet his face.”Good Morning, handsome”. They kissed each other. Showing affection towards another has always been a signature for the two of them. In the early stages of their relationship, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Now with four kids, the romance did come a bit short. The both of them were grateful for small moments like this in peace with each other. Both depend the kiss. They kissed and caressed each other until they heard footsteps running towards their room. Saul sighed “Why can’t our kids be like normal kids and sleep in. At least on Sunday”. “Because they are our kids, Saul. You are the one who is up and running at 5.30 every morning. Give them a break”, she said laughing to her husband. Both their eyes were glued to the door, which sprung open at exact this minute revealing a messy set of brown curls and three blonde boys. The four kids launched themselves on the bed trying to gain as much contact to one of their parents as possible. Both parents smiled and exchanged a look. This is why they left Rosalinds battalion. For moments like these with their kids.


End file.
